


My Captain

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo isn't happy with Phasma and Hux being friends.





	

“Stop it.”  


“…I beg your pardon?”  


“You heard me,” Kylo growls, letting his voice go almost unintelligibly low through the vocoder in his helmet. “Stop it.”  


“I’d have to know _what_ I am supposed to stop, in order to do so. Did you mean what I’m doing right now, or breathing, or–?”  


Kylo has to breathe, has to focus, has to… “I know what you’re doing.”

“You’re apparently the only one. Ren, would you–?”  


“You know we’re dating!”  


“…yes?”  


“So!”  


“So, what? Do you want a certificate for getting laid? I’ve kept it discreet, and I haven’t told the Leader, and–”  


“You… _flirt_ with her.”  


Hux stares. Kylo stares back.

“What gave you that impression?” Hux asks.  


“You - you - talk to her and… you _talk_ to her…”  


“Ren, do you think that simply talking to a person equates to sexual interest? If so, should I be asking you if you top right now, in case we end up in bed by the end of this dialogue? If your bar for flirtation is–”  


Kylo grabs his jacket, picking him briefly up. “It’s how you talk to her. Stop it. She’s mine, not yours.”

“And she will happily _remain_ so, as I have no interest in stealing her.”  


“Well you should!” Because she’s great. Why wouldn’t Hux want her?  


“Would you make up your mind?” Hux smacks at his hand. “Put me down. I’m not trying to steal the Captain from you, and if I was, you wouldn’t know about it until it was too late.”  


Kylo makes a noise of irritation.

“I mean it, Ren. You’re lucky she’ll put up with you, and as such I’ve decided I’d be better off alone.”  


Kylo drops the General. “Yes. You would.”

He hopes the message is clear. He just - _shoes_. They talk about _shoes_. Kylo doesn’t like it, not one bit.


End file.
